This application requests matching funds ($2.0 million) from the National Institutes of Health (NIH) to support the construction of ten research laboratory modules (14,560 n.s.f., 19,158 g.s.f. in the new CC Building) which will be part of Research Complex I located at the Fitzsimons Campus of the UCHSC in Aurora, Colorado. The 244 CC members presently have total direct cost grant support of about $84 million. The laboratories and offices of the majority of these members and 15 shared core resource facilities are scheduled to move to the Fitzsimons campus in the period 2003-04. This move will be coordinated with the relocation of CC members from the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacology, Dentistry and Nursing as well as most of the basic science Departments of the UCHSC School of Medicine and School of Dentistry. It is planned to assign the ten new laboratory modules to relocate six highly productive research teams having strong collaborations and overlapping interests in breast cancer into relocation of CC members from the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacology, Dentistry and Nursing as well as most of the basic science Departments of the UCHSC School of Medicine and School of Dentistry. It is planned to assign the ten new laboratory modules to relocate six highly productive research teams having strong collaborations and overlapping interests in breast cancer into adjacencies in CC space that will facilitate their research collaborations. The breast cancer program has been peer-reviewed and approved through the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) program and contains many highly interactive investigators. These highly interactive researchers also comprise the core faculty of the recently organized Breast Cancer Ph.D. and Postdoctoral Training Program. At present, these researchers, who have appointments in three different Academic Departments, have research space that is widely separated. The research space that they will occupy will be new space and the 7,700 n.s.f. of research laboratory backfill space will be assigned for other cancer research investigators. The requested space will facilitate the collaborative research of this productive and innovative group of researchers, improve the environment for research training of breast cancer trainees in this program, and also promote the growth of new cancer research programs.